


Bear

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: It had all started when they were having a picnic at the park.  The event that decided Ian’s decision was the dog that came running up to them, a black lab bouncing along with a huge grin around the stick in its mouth. It came straight up to Mickey and the children, wagging and dropped the stick before pressing into their sides and smiling up at them, tongue lolling from the side of its mouth. The children had enthusiastically petted the dog but that was expected, Mickey however surprised him with the smile and soft petting.





	1. Shelter

    It had all started when they were having a picnic at the park. Even though it had been nearly eleven years since he had fist gotten pregnant and Mickey had decided to stick by him, it was still sometimes hit him what a wonderful and previously unhoped for life he had. Like that day in the park where he was lying on a plaid blanket with the leftovers of a picnic stuffed into the bag pack that lay beside him. It was sunny with new leaves on the trees, flowers blooming in the banks by the path.

  The twins were brilliant big brothers, there was a five year age gap between them and Manda but still they often involved her in their games. Right now they were playing with the soccer ball that Lip had brought Alex for his birthday, they were teaching her the game and the rules which they had learnt in school. Ian had never been big on sporty games, running was his forte, and Mickey wasn’t into sports at all but the twins, Alex in particular, loved soccer.

  Mickey was joining in at that point too, although he already knew the game, he humoured the boys in letting them teach him too. Ian had been playing up till a few minutes ago when he had gone back to the bag to take his midday meds and then he just had to take a moment to take in his family playing and laughing.

  The event that decided Ian’s decision was the dog that came running up to them, a black lab bouncing along with a huge grin around the stick in its mouth. Said stick in all fairness was closer in size to a young tree. It came straight up to Mickey and the children, wagging and dropped the stick before pressing into their sides and smiling up at them, tongue lolling from the side of its mouth. The children had enthusiastically petted the dog but that was expected, Mickey however surprised him with the smile and soft petting.

  That was why they were here now, Ian driving them to the pet shelter, not that Mickey had any clue as to where they were going. Ian wanted to get his husband a dog, neither of them had owned a dog growing up, well there had been one that Carl had found and dragged home when he was four, hiding the small puppy under his coat. That had lasted four months before Frank had sold it for drug money. He knew that Mickey and the kids would love this idea and that was enough to endure the glares that he was currently receiving from Mickey at not being told where they were off to. It was too late really anyway, Ian had brought all of the necessary bits- bed, collar, lead, bowl, food- and stashed them away at the Gallagher house.

  Pulling up outside the shelter, Ian cut the engine and turned to look at his husband, judge his reaction. Mickey looked at him in confusion, he thought that he might detect a hint of hope as well.

  “We’ve settled into the house, have been for months now and you looked so cute playing with that dog in the park so I thought we could go and get a new member of the family,” Ian explained in answer to the raised eyebrow.

  “I’m not cute,” Mickey grumbled.

  “So are,” Ian grinned in return, leaning over to peck the brunette on the lips.

  “But we don’t have any stuff for a dog,” Mickey argued.

  “Do, got it all,” Ian disagreed.

  “What so you decided to do this without asking me?”

  “Knew you’d say yes,” Ian retorted.

  “Still haven’t,” Mickey huffed.

  “Do you want the fucking dog Mick?” Ian asked, poking the other in the side and getting his hand roughly batted away.

  “Fine, fuck okay let’s go in,” Mickey huffed, jumping out of the car.

    They made there way into the shelter and were shown into the back room with the dogs by a nice middle aged woman with dyed blond hair. The dogs were barking and yapping up a storm in their cages, circling around and most coming to the front to see the new people. Ian didn’t want to choose, he wanted Mickey to choose, this was a dog for him, sure it would become a family dog but Ian was doing this for Mickey, not even really for the kids.

  His husband looked to him questioningly but Ian gestured for him to go ahead and then he was off. They looked at the dogs that they came across and commented on them, discussing them with each other while Ian didn’t encourage or discourage a decision. There were so many dogs of so many different types and Ian had no idea really which one he would pick, glad that he’d handed that job over to Mickey.

  In the end, they came across a cage with a large, shaggy black dog which was lying there, nose pocking through the cage. It looked up and smiled in that doggy way, tongue lolling out. Mickey asked if they could look at this one, the lady telling them that it was a two year old male collie-lab cross. When the door opened the dog was all over them, rubbing up against them and leaning into their sides and licking at their hands. Mickey decided that that was the one and so they paid and loaded him up.

***

  They didn’t have to pick up the kids for a couple of hours so it was a perfect time to let the new dog suss his new home out. Mickey looked so excited and it warmed Ian’s heart to watch him following the dog around the house with a small smile. The dog ran around, sniffing everything he came across and wagging somewhat shyly.

  Mickey came up and kissed him senseless, they almost forgot about the dog but Ian was the one to remind him. Mickey grinned and leaned into Ian as they watched the boy run around, notice them watching and then coming up to them and leaning in for affection.

  “Gotta name him,” Ian said as the pair of them ran fingers through the thick black fur.

  “Well he is about the size of a bear so Bear?” Mickey offered up.

  “Bear it is,” Ian smiled.

   “The kids are going to love him,” Mickey ginned.

  “They better, he’s going to be around for possibly another twelve or so years,” Ian replied, he couldn’t wait.


	2. So Cute!

  Ian left to get the children, leaving Mickey with Bear. He grinned the entire walk to the school, knowing that he must look like an idiot but not being able to help it. Mickey had looked so fucking happy playing with that dog, his husband had watched him with such awe and love. Ian was definitely not regretting this decision. Plus, if his husband loved this dog so much his kids were going to be over the moon.

  Once he reached the school all he had to do was wait. Manda came to him first as the tide of children began, his little girl jumping straight into his arms and kissing him on the cheek as she did every day. It was amazing to watch his kids grow, how they were all in school, how next year his boys would be going into middle school.

  When Manda had first started school he had started to feel the pull of having another baby but Mickey had told him he didn’t want any more children after he had found out about Ian’s near death following the birth of their daughter. It was fair enough and Ian had been convinced at the time that he wouldn’t want another but he missed them when they were out, how they had grown. He had heard of mothers being that way, had thought that it was crazy seeing as they had children but he understood now. Every time that he picked the kids up he was reminded of it even if the need had faded away by this point.

  He ran a hand through her hair that she had pulled out of her ponytail again and was all tangled. There really was no hope with this child, Ronan was a boy and yet his hair never got anywhere near as tangled as his sister’s. It really made no sense.

  “Mucky pup,” he told her, crouching down to put her feet back on the floor even as she still held onto him. He just got a giggle in response.

  His boys appeared not long after that. Even in the thick crowd of children and parents, the pair were easy to spot. They weren’t just ginger, they were neon orange freaks- just like him as Mickey liked to remind him- with pale skin that was almost hidden by a million freckles. Ian knew that if they were anything like him than the freckles would fade but their unfortunate hair would stay with them, at least Manda was just Debbie ginger.

  The pair of them made their way over, grabbing at him as they hugged him tight around Manda. When they finally pulled away, Ian stood and started walking off, Manda’s hand in his as the boys started to play about a few paces ahead. Once they were away from the school a bit however, Ian called them over.

  “Me and Papa have a surprise waiting at home for you okay. You need to be calm and quiet when we get home okay?” he told them, watching with a smile as wonder and hope filled three little faces.

  “What is it Dad?” Alex asked.

  “Well it’s a surprise,” Ian replied with a cheeky smile.

  “You’re no fun,” Ronan huffed.

  “Won’t be saying that when we get home,” Ian returned.

***

  When they got to the house door, Ian stepped up first and reminded them to be quiet. He did the same as he opened the door and ushered the three inside, telling them to take off their shoes and take their bags upstairs before they could see their surprise. He could only smirk though as they did it in record time.

  Wondering into the kitchen, Ian saw Mickey sat there on the floor, leaning against the counter with Bear on his back lying in the v of his husband’s legs. The big dog’s tongue was lolling out as he looked up at Mickey with loving eyes as the brunette rubbed his belly. As Mickey noticed Ian he looked up and stilled his hand until Bear started nudged at his arm and he started rubbing again.

  “Whipped,” Ian snorted.

  “The fuck was that smart guy?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

  “Terrifying. The pair of you look terrifying,” Ian grinned, receiving an eye roll in return.

  “Dad!” he heard Ronan call then.

  “In the kitchen guys,” Ian called back.

  The three of them rushed in and then stopped dead at the sight of the dog. Their faces were priceless and Ian suddenly wished that he had brought out his phone to record this.

  After a moment, they snapped out of it, Manda rushing forward towards Bear. As soon as the dog realised the children were there he scrambled up, nosing at the little girl who had just thrown her arms around him. The boys followed soon after, all winding their fingers deep into his thick fur and giggling as he licked them.

  “Are we keeping him Papa?” Ronan asked Mickey.

  “Hell yeah, your dad brought me to the shelter today and we picked him out. So you have to thank him,” Mickey said, smiling at Ian.

  There was a chorus of “thank you dads” and Ian was being swarmed by little people. Grinning, he hugged his kids back so pleased to have finally decided on this.

  “What’s his name Daddy?” Manda asked, still clinging around Ian’s waist.

  “Bear,” Ian replied.

  “Oh cool! Dad he looks like a bear, he’s so big and fluffy!” Alex exclaimed enthusiastically.

  “So cool!” Manda echoed.

  Mickey just laughed.

***

  They were sat in the living room, Pirates of the Caribbean playing as per Alex’s request, Mickey curled into Ian’s side and the three children on the floor. In the middle of the three was Bear, laying there with the children draped over him and Ian didn’t think that he’d ever seen a dog look happier. Even though the three of them were engrossed in the movie, they were petting him and Ian couldn’t help but watch them.

  He tightened his grip around his husband subconsciously, pulling him closer to his side, and was rewarded with a kiss on the side of his neck.

  “Thank you,” Mickey murmured against his skin.

  “Love you guys and he’s so cute. Good choice Mick,” Ian smiled, turning and kissing Mickey but chastely; the children were right there.


End file.
